


day 2

by whoopsiedaisiedoo



Series: 25 days of ficmas [2]
Category: Wolf 359 (Radio)
Genre: Canon? Don't Know Her
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-14 00:49:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12996210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whoopsiedaisiedoo/pseuds/whoopsiedaisiedoo
Summary: ten days late and not even remotely canon-compliant because wow, finals week.





	day 2

“Dad,” Anne said. “I know Santa isn’t real. I’m fourteen.” 

“Oh thank god.” Eiffel slumped back in the couch. “I wasn’t sure how many more years Jacobi and I could keep that up.”

“I knew,” Anne said. 

“You knew?!” 

“She know,” Jacobi confirmed, plopping on the couch and pushing a mug of cocoa into his husband’s hand. 

“How long?” Eiffel asked.

“Like, years. I’m not dumb.” 

“How long have you known that reindeer aren’t real?” 

“Reindeer...are real,” Anne replied. 

“No, no if you know Santa isn’t real you know that reindeer aren’t real.” 

“No, babe, reindeer are definitely real.”

“No they’re not!” 

“Yeah no Dad, they’re real. They’re just caribou.” 

“Scientific name Rangifer tarandus,” Jacobi read off his phone.

Eiffel set his mug down on the end table, looking between the two of them. 

“They’re not a myth?” 

Jacobi patted his knee. 

“No babe, they’re not a myth.” 

-

 

“Twas the night before Christmas when all through the house, Doug Eiffel was freaking out.” Jacobi chuckled at his own joke, pulling a pajama shirt over his head. 

“I’m not freaking out!” Eiffel complained. “I am behaving perfectly rationally for a guy who has just has his entire worldview blown wide open!” 

“Eiffel,” Jacobi said patiently, “you’ve met an alien.” 

“But reindeer.” 

“You’re overthinking this,” Jacobi said, pulling the covers up and getting into bed.

“Reindeer are real, aliens are real, what’s next?” 

“Go to sleep babe,“ Jacobi said, and placed a kiss on the nape of his neck. 

“Okay,” Eiffel murmured. “Merry Christmas baby.” 

“Merry Christmas baby.”

**Author's Note:**

> ten days late and not even remotely canon-compliant because wow, finals week.


End file.
